


Hush

by annie30928



Category: K-pop, Miss A
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 20:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11997741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annie30928/pseuds/annie30928
Summary: the key is important





	Hush

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dp0F18FFCTE&index=26&list=LLmne0CPAz3fZ_uWuakrT60A

stingy, dark, damp, what did you expect from the rent so cheap, still money is scares and it’ll do, you make a cup of tea, put on radio and push the minimal furniture out of the way

dance, dance, stop, break, drink your tea and carry on

sweat drips down but you don’t stop, your feat clash and stomp on the floor, you’re no expert but you’ll do

you stop, a knocking on the door, open it, what is there?

A person is there, you can’t see how they look like, its to dark for that, the stranger grabs your hand and put a ittle key, its too small for anything, its more of a charm then anything, it cant be used for anything, right?

the stranger walks away without muttering a single word. You drops the key on the table and carries on with your moves, the key fall, you don’t notice

it lays there day in day out getting rusty and dusty , never used, never noticed

years past, you moves out, packing you stuff, leaving the key behind

it was worthless anyway


End file.
